


Shepard Save Us

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season Nine Poetry Codas





	1. Giving Up

I could go on,  
I could for you,  
you need me to,  
to go on,  
on like nothing happened.   
It’ll happen before,  
one giving up,  
the other refusing,  
never letting the other one go,  
go even if they want to.  
To leave you behind.  
The same song and dance.   
I could go on,  
but I’m so tired,  
you’re the one dragging me   
out of my bed.


	2. Kevin Tran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil May Care

Kevin Tran you are a whirlwind.  
Everything you once knew  
Viciously torn away.  
Innocent to what was out there.  
Night comes to steal.

Family may be gone,  
Real family, by biology.  
Evaporating into the wind.  
Another family is ready.  
Kind and strong,   
Invincible in faith,  
Never wavering in affection,  
Grown to include you.

Slowly you will see,  
Obvious to any outsider.  
Love of the family;  
Of your family.


	3. Homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm No Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of 'Homeless' by Leona Lewis

Without your love,  
I have nowhere I can go,  
no where I can be,  
if I can’t be here.  
I need a home,  
yearning for safety.  
Let me stay,  
let me stay here,  
this home is safety.  
I’ve wondered too long  
alone in the world,  
without a place to call home,  
but if you make me leave,  
if you do it,  
then I’m homeless.


	4. Get Out of Jail Free Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slumber Party

Any time another one is lost

                family fleeting

                                easily lost

you can demand them saved

with a command.

Save them

                for me

                                (Save me!)

                I need them.

My family

                all of them

                                brother

                                sister

                                angel

                                                don’t leave

Don’t let them leave me

                bring them back

                                to me.

One command

                save, save, save

                                                and

my family is a little more whole


	5. Colonel's Limerick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog Dean Afternoon

There was a dog called the Colonel,  
who watched as his master fell.  
With Dean he did talk,  
so clues they could chalk,  
In the end it turned out pretty well.


	6. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven Can't Wait

Steve is normal.  
Steve is human.  
He suffers in pain.  
Steve has to sleep.  
Steve drinks coffee.  
He learns from watching.  
Steve is happy.   
Steve is sad.  
He is learning emotions.  
Steve makes mistakes.  
Steve is trying.  
He is utterly human.


	7. April

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Boys

Hey girl,  
can I sing you a song  
from long ago, a lifetime,  
from before it all went wrong?

Hey girl,  
on a guitar can I play  
a song from our youth  
back from the glory days?

Hey girl,  
can this rock song tell our story  
of emotions and building,  
the pain after the glory?

Hey girl,  
can I sing this last hurray,  
and remember the good old days,  
and tell you that I’m sorry?


	8. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock and a Hard Place

Take a leap of faith, take a breath:  
fall with me.  
Even if I drag you down, it’ll be fun:  
you will see.


	9. So This is Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Terror

It stabs through the gut and wrenches it apart.  
It snakes through your chest to constrict your heart.  
It is pain, pain, pain.  
It ripples through your body like a tidal wave:  
The unstoppable images of what you failed to save.  
It is pain, pain, pain.  
It comes to bite you, to sting, main and kill.  
It pierces into your brain like the target of a drill.  
It is pain.


	10. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road Trip

Poison seeps from every pore.  
Out for the call of the kill.  
Inside is evil to the core.  
Seasons show how it lies still.  
Of the boy who slaughtered more.  
Never again against his will.


	11. A Ploy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Born

A plan set in place,  
to wait back and make space  
for the audition  
of his new toy.  
A plan set in motion,  
bloodlines in action,  
as it comes  
for the boy.  
A plan has begun,  
death has been sung.  
It was no plan,  
just a ploy.


	12. A Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharp Teeth

It may look like a blessing,  
be revealed to be sour,  
and can still be a miracle.  
Salvation comes in many forms.  
Learn that.  
Miracles can look like redemption,  
a second chance, forgiveness.  
Blessings feel like family.  
It’s a good thing you’ve got here.


	13. Hide in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Purge

Do what you have to, do what you must.  
Intentions are blurred but focus on the light.  
Even if it is someone you trust.  
Smile, fake it, do it right and hide in plain sight.


	14. There's a Ghost of You (Never Leaving Here)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captives

There is a ghost here, two ghosts, two images, of you.  
One can leave and go onward to a home once forged.  
The other is a stain, a burned tattoo called guilt.  
He can never leave this place.  
He will live there for a long time, until forgiveness –   
Forgiveness of self will never be reached. Not over this.  
The ghost lives in me now, haunting every day.  
There are two ghosts of you, but the one that hurts –  
The one that hurts the most is the one we keep.


	15. Sorry I Couldn't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #THINMAN

My life saved, your life in ruins.  
I couldn’t move on.  
I couldn’t go on without you.  
Our lives destroyed, my life gone.  
You have to leave behind.  
Leave behind all of the broken trust.


	16. Blood Junkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade Runners

Look at you, so lost from purpose.  
Rock bottom, so low.  
Acclaim has been stripped.  
Emotions swirl, a mess in your head.  
Reminders of something long lost.  
Humanity comes crawling back.  
Addiction has to be cured.  
A wild beast needing tamed.  
Cure from an addict’s fate.  
For a King to have fallen so low,  
He needs help to destroy his foe.


	17. She Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother's Little Helper

She did love once,  
And it was sure and true.  
Now all is gone.  
Destruction under consent.  
Saved is the love.


	18. New Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta Fiction

This is a new chapter to the story.  
It is full of love, promises glory.  
It shall herald a new age  
Of peace, no war to wage.  
There is a new verse to the song,  
It promises to right the wrong.  
It shall come at a cost.  
Be warned of what will be lost.  
This is a new and fresh start.  
A message direct from the heart.  
It shall come at the dawn.  
A new God to fawn.  
This is a new Bible verse  
For now when life is terse.  
An impending happiness.  
Lives will be lost for less.  
It is almost too good to be true.  
A golden gift tinge in blue.


	19. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Annie Alexis Ann

Girl, child, daughter,  
taken to replace what was lost.  
Guilt, sorrow, anguish,  
reminders that never fade.  
You can’t replace pain.  
Can’t repair a gaping hole.  
Not on in the heart.  
Replacement of what was lost.


	20. The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodlines

The world is a much stranger, crueller, tougher place,  
then you dared to comprehend.  
Too late now, the lights are on, the stage is illuminated,  
the truth takes centre stage.


	21. Long Live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King of the Damned

Down, down, down with the Queen.  
Kill the Knight, the idea, the spawn of Hell.  
Up, up, up she rises, then and finally  
The Blade comes for its Mark.  
Rise, rise, rise again the Knight.  
The last falls as the new one takes her throne.


	22. Chasing After Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stairway to Heaven

Chasing after something  
you thought shouldn’t exist;  
a long time ago.  
Chasing it down.  
A mantra of ‘mine, mine, mine’  
when it’s not.  
A hopeful transmission.  
Chasing it down,  
seeking it out.  
A powerful, incessant urge  
to find,  
before it’s too late.  
Chasing after it.


	23. Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do You Believe in Miracles?

After all the pain  
that haunts: it’s time to believe  
in “I’m proud of us.”


End file.
